


Your Occasional Girlfriend

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Calling, Drinking, F!Loki, F!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Gender Identity, Lady Loki, Minor Violence, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, men can be assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Loki shows up in their female form and wants to have a night on the town with you.  Turns out when Loki is a woman, she’s a little more vocal about how she feels about you.  She also is reminded about how shit some men can be.





	Your Occasional Girlfriend

You had been sleeping soundly, dreaming one of those dreams where you realize you were naked and outside in front of people.  Only when you realized you just went with it figuring that was just a treat for everyone else that day.  Had being the operative word.  You had startled awake to see the pale face of a woman hovering over you.  He sheets of black hair fell down around her face.  She had painted her lips black and had the sharpest winged eyeliner you have witnessed in person.

“Loki!”  You yelped, pushing her away from you and clutching your chest.  “You scared the absolute living shit out of me.  What are you doing here?”

“You knew it was me.”  She said with a smirk.  “It usually takes people a moment to realize.”

“It takes people a moment to realize the weird goth chick that looks exactly like the shape-shifting god Loki and is wearing gold horns on her head is in fact actually Loki?”

She laughed.  It had almost a musical quality to it.  Soft and genuine and lacking in the dark undertones that Loki’s laughter often carried.  “I guess most people don’t see things as truly as you do, my dear.”

“I am amazing.”  You snarked.  “But seriously what are you doing here?”

“Don’t question my motives,”  She said tugging on your sleep shirt.  “Get up.  I want to go drinking.”

“Why?  You don’t even get drunk on alcohol here.”  You whined.

“I know I don’t.  You do.  Get up.”  She insisted.

You groaned and swung your legs over the edge of the bed.  “I hate you.”

“Yes, everyone does, darling.  Now get dressed.”

You sighed and got up and went to your closet.  Sometimes you just had to pick your battles and when Loki had decided you were their friend, there were so many to choose from.  You pulled a dress out of your closet and she tutted and shook her head.  You put it back and took out another.  Then again.  Until you finally removed one she approved of.

“How come I have to dress up and you get to go out looking like an androgynous lesbian goth and I have to look like I’m about to be a backup dancer in a Latin music video?”   You asked.

“Androgynous bi goth, thank you very much.”  She corrected you.  “And because I know what looks good.  Hurry up.”

You huffed and dressed.  Loki did your hair and makeup for you and the two of you went out.  You walked through the city beside her, not really knowing where she intended going.

Occasionally you’d pass groups of men who would woof whistle or tell you to smile more.  Loki would wave her hand and you’d hear choked sounds of pain behind you but were never quite sure what happened.

When one guy yelled out at you asking if he could show you both a good time Loki bailed him up against a wall holding a knife to his throat.  “You’d like to show us a good time would you?” She hissed and grabbed his balls in her free hand.  “I’m assuming these were involved in the grand vision you had involving us and a good time?”

“Yes,”  He choked.

“Mmm… So I would assume you would like to keep them for future good times?” She practically purred.

“Yes, please.” He whimpered.  The whimper turned into a screech of pain as Loki tightened her fingers.  “Please no.”

“Then say sorry to my girlfriend.”

He looked around wildly before his terror filled eyes landed on you.  “I’m sorry, miss.  I’m sorry.”

“Now,” Loki hummed, as she ran the point of her blade down his neck and chest.  “I want you to promise to never ever harass another person as long as you live.  I want you to preach to all your friends the follies of catcalling women.  And if I hear otherwise I will track you down and show you exactly what kind of delay there is between cutting someone’s cock off with a very sharp knife and the time it takes before they realize they’re in pain.  Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes.  Yes, ma’am.” He stuttered.

Loki gave his balls one last squeeze before letting him go.  He fell over and threw up at her feet.  She sneered and returned to your side.  You took her hand and entwined her fingers with yours.  “I can’t tell you how hot you are to me right now.”  You teased.

“I know.  I’m magnificent.”  She snarked.

You leaned against her shoulder and fluttered your eyelashes at her.  “You’re my hero.”

She smirked and looked at you out of the side of her eye.  “Let’s not get too carried away, shall we?”

“You called me your girlfriend.  Is that what I am?”

She hummed and tapped her fingers on the back of your hand.  “For tonight.”

“God, you are cryptic.”

She laughed and pulled you against her side.  “That is literally my thing, darling.  I am the goddess of stories.”

You shook your head as she turned a corner and made her way towards a club that still had a line outside despite the fact it was already past midnight.  She walked straight to the front door where the bouncer just looked you both up and down before letting you in.

“Are we here to dance?”  You asked.  Loki laughed the most sarcastic sounding laugh you had ever heard in your life.  “Then why a club?”

“I mean, I’ll watch you dance if you like.”  She basically yelled against your ear.   “I just wanted it to be loud and dark so I could finger you under the table and no one would notice.”

“Loki!”  You squawked.

She gave you a devious smile and beelined for the bar.  You let her pull you along and waited for the bartender to notice you, keeping yourself pressed against her.

“Hello, ladies.  Looking good.”  A guy said sidling up to you both.

“I don’t remember asking for your input on that,”  Loki said with a roll of her eyes.

“Can I buy either of you a drink?”  He asked completely oblivious to how close he was to getting a dagger in the spleen.

“I’m fairly sure I can handle it.”

“Come on now, pretty girl.  Play nice.”  He purred pushing himself right up against her.

Loki grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed him into the bar.  “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

He babbled something incoherent and Loki let him go.  “Fucking psycho.”  He muttered as he slunk away.

The commotion had caught the attention of the bartenders and one came over and took your orders right away telling you they were on the house.

“You know how Thor always calls you brother?”  You asked as you took a seat at a table in the corner.

“Yes, he calls me sister when I’m in this form.  He’s used to it.”  Loki said, sliding in beside you.  “Not everyone is as good about it as he is.”

“So it’s not just something Asgardians are?”  You asked.  “Thor can’t change?”

“Everywhere in the 9 Realms, there are people who are one thing or another.  Both or neither.  You are what you are, darling.  Nothing can change that.”  She said running her hand up your thigh.

“Yeah but I don’t know anyone who can do…”  You said, gesturing to her.

“And now you do, your world has expanded.  How lucky for you.”  She replied taking a sip from her drink and creeping her hand under your skirt.  “I had forgotten how awful men could be.  They are much less awful to other men.”

“Same on Asgard?”  You asked.  The question was quickly followed by a choked whimper as her long fingers ran up your pussy.

“Yes and no.  Usually, they aren’t so vial.  Plus the whole, Valkyrie situation often makes them a little concerned.  But it happens.”  She said as she languidly stroked your cunt through the fabric of your panties.

You gripped the edge of the table and hissed through your teeth.  “This is really happening is it?”

“I told you it was.  I’m a woman of whims.  You should know that by now.”  She said, pushing your panties to the side and circling her finger over your clit.  “I was thinking after this, we go home, you can worship me with your mouth.  It has been a while since I’ve experienced that as a woman.”

You moaned softly as her fingers worked your clit sending a buzz through you and imagined what it would be like to eat out a god.  Would she taste different to a regular human?  Would it be sweeter?  Slightly otherworldly.

“What do you think, my pet?  Would you like to kneel for me?”

“Yes, please,”  You croaked.

She hummed and pushed two of her fingers into your cunt.  One thing Loki had always known how to do was use her hands.  She had such long fingers and they seemed to have magnets on them, drawn straight to your g-spot.  She stoked them inside you, keeping her face unreadable, and her movements steady so anyone looking over wouldn’t be able to tell what she was doing.

Well, they wouldn’t except that you were struggling to keep it together.  Every stroke of her fingers inside you, every twist of her wrist, every time her thumb circled over your clit it sent waves of pleasure surging through you.  You clenched your jaw and your fingers dug into the table top.  You panted through your gritted teeth as you tried so hard not to cry out in ecstasy.  Eventually, you ended up just pressing your face into the side of her neck and when you came you bit down into it and let her sinewy flesh muffle the cry.

Loki chuckled as she removed her fingers from you.  “When did you become a biter?”  She asked as she put her fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

“Since the god of mischief started fingering me in public places.”

She shook her head and pulled you to your feet.  “Goddess of stories.  Please try to keep up.”


End file.
